Comfort and/or support pillows come in a variety of shapes and forms, for general as well as many specialized applications.
The present invention contemplates a specialized miniature portable support pillow especially designed for the travel use. This pillow can be easily and conveniently carried onto an airplane, a train, a bus or the like. The pillow is particularly useful for being positioned behind the seated rider's neck and against the seat, being held in position by the backward weight of the person.
An important feature of the invention is its size or dimensions in a travel type pillow of the illustrated construction. The illustrated pillow is about four to five inches in maximum diameter and about nine to ten inches long. This allows the pillow to be easily and conveniently carried in a purse or a piece of carry-on luggage or even a briefcase or a large pocket. The resilient nature of the pillow contributes to this ease of transport by allowing the pillow to be compressed into a smaller or irregular space. Even a moderately larger size pillow is much less convenient to transport, requiring a separate container or the pillow being carried separately by hand.